Cosfighters
by mammal-mage
Summary: Babs meets a new spin-changer, and it soon becomes a fight between famous and retro.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank Jose-Ramiro, for letting me borrow Wally again. Okay, start the fic.

5

4

3

2

We now see Buster, Babs, Wally, and Plucky at the Weenie Burger. Babs was dressed in a red shirt with a matching hat, blue overalls, and a fake mustache. That's right folks, she's doing a Super Mario impression.

"It's a-meee, Mario." said Babs in a bad italian actcent "I'm a-gonna rescue the princess, then I'm a-gonna make out with her."

"Do you have to do it like that?" said Plucky "It's so imbarassing." Babs changes back to her usual outfit.

"Well, that's how he is on those youtube videos." she replied.

"I always hated those." said a voice. The four of them looked around and saw it belonged to a brown, anthro mustelid. He wore a green shirt and blue shorts.

"Oh yeah," replied Babs "Well let's see you do a better impression." With that he spin-change into a Mario costume.

"Hey Pizonos," he said in a brooklyn accent "It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show."

"You got to admit, it is a good impression of Mario." said Wally.

"No it's not." replied Babs "He got the accent all wrong."

"That's because it's base on the cartoon from the 80s." said the Weasel as he switch back to his previous cloths.

"Well that explains it. You shouldn't do impressions nobody knows. You should do ones of famous characters from the here and now."

"Why, most of the old shows are better."

"No the're not. They can kick the old shows' butts."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, Really."

"Babs, calm down." said Buster "Your arguing over nothing."

"I'm not, this is a matter of dignaty."

"But you don't even know this guy's name." said Wally.

"It's Cris, Cris Prayer." Interupted the new guy "And I except your challenge. 5 on 5?"

"Come again?" asked Plucky in confusion.

"At the Cosplay Arena?"

"The what Arena?" replied Babs.

"Oh, you guys haven't heard of it." Cris takes out a piece of paper, starts writing on it, then gives it to Babs "Go to this address later. We'll get you registered and then we can settle this. See ya." He then leaves.

"So, are we going there?" asked Wally.

"Well, if it keeps the plot going." answered Babs.

Cris Prayer(c) of yours truly  
Wally(c) of Jose-Raimiro  
Mario(c) of Nintendo  
Everyone else(c) of Warner Bros. 


	2. Round One: Offworlder vs Overworlder

We now see Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Wally standing in front of an old hobby store.

"Is this the place?" asked Plucky

"According to the address, it is." answered Wally.

"I knew it!" shouted Babs "He sent us on a wild goose chase, to make ME look stupid. I should have seen this coming from the fact that he's a weasel. If I ever see him again, I am gonna..."

"Hey, you made it." said Cris, who was just coming up to them.

"Oh, you actually came." said Babs, a little embarrassed.

"Yep, so now that we're all here let's go." Cris then walked up to the door. "Wait." interrupted Buster "You wanted to fight in there?"

"No, this is just the front entrance. Come on." They all entered the store and behind the counter was an old man, sleeping with a fishing magazine covering his face.

"Uh should we let him know we're in here?" asked Wally, noticing the old man.

"Don't worry, he's in on this."

"Well, that's nice." replied Plucky "Because you're not letting US in on..." Cris quickly opened a secret compartment and pushed a button inside, then elevator doors opened from the walls. This surprised the gang. "...It."

"Cris, are you a super spy?" asked Buster.

"No, not today." answered Cris.

"Will you talk strait for one second and tell us what's going on!" snapped Babs.

"It'll be better just to show you, get in." The five of them got into the elevator and the doors closed, making look like a normal wall again. They went down, listing to standard elevator music.

"We're not really saying you should talk to strangers folks." said Buster, to you(the readers) "We're just moving the plot along." Then they finally reached the bottom, and the doors opened.

"Welcome to Cosplay Area." said Cris dramatically. They looked around in amazement. The place was like a huge arcade. It had booths with tables, and tv screens that were either on a table or on the walls. And they weren't the only ones their either. It had other people human and anthro alike. Wally took notice at one of the screens. It had a dog, dress as a jedi fighting a cat wearing karate attire.

"It's just like Slappy's classroom." exclaimed Wally "Cris, how long has this been here?"

"Oh, early 90s I guess." he answered "It's a great place to settle fantasy matches."

"I get it know." said Babs "You want to fight me here. Well, bring it!"

"Whoa, not just yet. You have to be registered first." said Cris as he pulled out an identification card.

"Say what?"

The scene cut to thirty minutes later. Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Wally now have their own ID cards.

"their you go." said a casher lady "You four are now registered to fight in the dromes."

"I don't think you got my best side." said Plucky about his ID.

"Okay, now that we're members, can we fight now?" asked Babs, a little annoyed.

"Yes, yes we can." answered Cris.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Plucky.

"The booths here come with monitors, to view the fights. All you have to do is put it to the drome's channel."

We now see Babs and Cris in a strange room. It look like that holographic room from Star Trek, but it has markings on the floor that looked like a pokemon gym.

"Finally," said Babs "I was beginning to think wasted another chapter on explanations." Just then a robot appeared in the room. It wasn't a very immpressive one. It looked like a computer camera with arms.

"Greetings, fighters." it said, in a computerized voice "Since this is _Babs Bunny_ first time in the arenas." It spoke in Babs' voice when it said her name "I shall go over the rules. Each fighter should use one spin-change per round. No changes to new forms during the match. You must stick with your choice. You are not aloud to use fan-characters, canon characters only. This particular match is five-on-five. Who ever gets the best of five rounds is the victor. _Babs Bunny_, you have the honor of choosing a form first."

"Al right, I choose..." Babs then starts a spin-change, and ends up wearing a small blue dress with a Superman 'S' on her chest, a red cape, and a tiara "Superbabs!"

"Okay, my turn." said Cris. He then spin-changes, and when he was done he had a more drastic change. His fur was now green with purple tattoo-like markings along his arms and legs. He was wearing a reddish-brown tunic, a loin cloth, elbow and knee straps, a chrystal belt buckle, and a black spiky wig with white highlights. "Let's get chaotic." he said.

We now see Buster, Plucky, and Wally at a booth, viewing them.

"So, what's he suppost to be?" asked Buster.

"Don't you watch Toon Disney?" replied Wally "It's Maxlord."

"MaxxOR." Plucky corrected, then turning to Buster "And I can't believe you haven't heard of him."

"Sorry." said Buster sarcastically "So who is he?"

"Only one of four of the best creatures in Chaotic."

"He's a great warrior, who uses fire AND earth based attacks." continued Wally.

"Plus he's the leader of the Overworlders, and is the archrival of Chaor, Lord of the Underworlders."

"Oh, I get it." said Buster "It's one of those dorky, japanese card games."

"It's not dorky! And I'll have you know it's danish."

"Yeah, and it also made a great...Wait, it's danish?" said Wally.

"Whatever." replied Buster "Babs' is Superbabs, as in SuperMAN. I'm confident that she can beat a troll doll on gamma rays."

"First match between Supergirl and Maxxor." said the robot "Now setting suitable location." And in a blinding flash, Babs found herself on an alien planet. It was a barren place. It had formations of orange-red rocks, a night sky, three moons(a green one, a blue one, and a yellow one), and a ring of meteors.

"Well, that was different." said Babs "So how do we..." she then realized Cris wasn't their. She flew up and started to look around. "Cris!" she called out "Cris, this isn't funny! I thought we were going to fight, not play hide n'..."

"Flame Orb!"

"No, I'm sure it's..." But before she could finish, Babs was hit by a soccer-sized fireball. She looked and saw Cris, now having a jetpack and their was smoke coming from his hand.

"Wait a minute." said Buster "He didn't have that jetpack before."

"It probably battle gear." replied Plucky.

"What?"

"On the show, creatures can make a weapon, or battle gear as they call it, appear when they need it. I guess as Maxxor, Cris is bound by the rules of Chaotic."

"So he can make any weapon he wants out of thin air. As Babs would say..." Buster then spin-changes, and now has a white luchador mask with a purple ponytail "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"Actually, no he can't." said Plucky "The rules of the card game says every creature is aloud ONE battle gear. So all he has is a jet pack."

"Oh." said Buster as he changed back.

"Okay," said Babs as she got back her balance "It's go time." She then at Cris. As she wrestled him, she used one of her ears to unbuckle Cris' jetpack and pulled it off. She then threw Chis to the ground, heading for an arch-shaped rock formation. As he went falling, he held out his hand.

"Vine Snare!" he shouted. And on command, his fingers stretched into green colored vine that wraped themselves around the top part of the rock. He then did a Spiderman-like swing, detached the vines from his fingers, and put his over his head like he was about to beat something. "Rockwave!" he called out as he hit the side of the rock. Then large pieces of rubble came down the rock, like a stream down a hill. He then pushed a slab with his foot and started to ride it like a snowboard. As he got close to the ground, he made an impressive leap and landed safely.

"Okay, so you can do a circus act." said Babs as she threw the jetpack. She then flew straight for him with a flying punch. "Let's see how you handle a super strong, super fast, flying..." But just then, Cris thrusted his hand and blue energy burst out and hit Babs. He then threw a kick, sending green crescent-shaped energy. Babs jump up for a downward punch, but Cris evaded it and blasted her at blank range. It kept going like that for a while. Babs having powerful punches but, Cris was to agile and had range attacks. But during the fight, she notice the rock formation from before, now have broken resembling a cane. "Okay, let's see you dodge this." Babs' eyes then glowed red, and shot out a pair of heat beams. Cris did dodge them in time, but he then notice where she was trully aiming. The beams then hit the base of the rock, and it started to crumble. "Bye-ie." said Babs in a mocking tone as she flew away. But the strange thing was, Cris didn't run. He just stood his ground at the falling dabre.

"Why in Underworld City is he just standing there?" asked Plucky "His speed's at seventy for crying out loud!"

"He probably knows he's beat and is giving up." gloated Buster.

Cris then held out a seven sided, light blue ring and it start to slow float and triwled out his hand. Then ghost-like energy emerged out of his body, and went into the ring.

"Song of Reversal!" Cris shouted. The ring made a little melody, then glowed and sparked wildly. Then in a blue flash, Cris disappears and Babs was in his place.

"What, how did that..?" asked Babs a little confused. But it was too late. The rocks finally land and started to barred her. In a blinding flash, the scene changed back into the white room and Babs was in her usual clothes. Then Cris landed in front of her, still in his Maxxor costume but changed back immedaitely. "So, what just happened?"

"Maxxor used Mugic to switch places with Supergirl, and she took the final blow." said the Robot "The winner of round one is _Cris Prayer_." saying Cris' name in his voice.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Superman related stuff(c) of Warner Bros.  
Wally(c) of Jose-Ramiro  
Cris Prayer(c) of yours truly  
Maxxor(c) of Chaotic Entertainment and 4Kids Production 


	3. Round Two: Amazon vs different Cheetah

"What...How did...Where did he?" asked Buster a little confused, then turned to Plucky and Wally "Could you guys explain?"

"He used mugic, a form of magic used by the creatures of Perium for various effects." replied Wally.

"And how Ironic that it's the same one used against Tom/Maxxor in episode 9, 'Castle Bodhran or Bust(Part 1)'."

"Okay, so she didn't know about his magic..." said Buster.

"Mugic." both Plucky and Wally corrected.

"Whatever, I still say she can win this."

"_Cris Prayer_, you may start the next round." said the robot.

"Alright, I was itching to try this one." Cris spun around, and when he stopped his fur was now colored like a cheetah. He wore blue tights with a matching headband, and brown leather padding, and wielded paired Jitte.(fore those of you who don't read Usagi Yojimbo, a Jitte looks like a sai with two points)

"A cheetah-man? Well it's obvious what can beat that." Babs then spins and changes into a red one piece bikini with a blue crotch and a gold eagle symbol on her chest. She also had a tiara and a yellow lasso at her waist. "Wonder Babs."

"Another DC character?" asked Cris "You couldn't pick someone from a different universe?"

"Not many Marvel heroes have girl power."

"Alright," said Buster "Babs is much better as Wonder Woman then Supergirl. She'll beat the spots off him."

"I don't think so." replied Plucky "This isn't even DC Comics' Cheetah. I'm not even sure who this is. It looks like the guy just took a ThunderCat, gave it roman gear, then stole Ninja Turtle weapons. Wally could you tell us who this guy is?"

"I don't know who he is." said Wally, a little concern.

"What do you mean you don't know who he is?" asked a surprised Plucky "Your the expert at forgotten cartoons. This is messing with the group dynamics."

"I'm sorry, but all the cheetahs I know of are all female. And that looks like a boy to me. Cris probably pick him up from a video game or something."

"He would have clubs and arrows if he came from a video game."

"Who cares where he came from." interrupted Buster "Let's just watch Babs kick his tail."

"Second match between Raphiel and Wonder Woman." said the Robot "Now setting suitable location." In a blinding flash, the scenery changed to an ancient arabic village.

Cris was creeping along the streets, scanning the area. Suddenly, a gold rope just spranged around him. The rope then tugged hard, dragging Cris across the ground. We now see that it was Babs pulling it.

"How do you like my Magic Lasso, Prayer?" said Babs as she was pulling him in "And now that your caught, it will force you to tell the truth. Now, how about we get you to reveal some embarrassing..." Just then, Cris just shifted into a non-anthro cheetah. But he was an unusual size, like he could dwarf any great dane, and the lasso some how moved up between his shoulders and his neck so it's worn like a leash. "Hey, how did you..." But before she could finish her sentence, Cris just dashed off, pulling Babs through the air.

"Okay that was weird." said Plucky.

"And that looks way faster then 80 miles per hour." added Buster.

"Not to mention so far, that he has all the same powers as Brittany." said Wally.

"Spears?" asked Buster, a little confused.

"Alvin's girlfriend?" asked Plucky.

"No, Brittany Diggers, from Gold Digger." corrected Wally "It's this indy comic about a woman scientist/adventurer, Gina Diggers and her werecheetah sister, Brittany."

"Werecheetah? You mean like a werewolf, but a different animal?" asked Plucky.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if this is the case. From what I remember from the comic, she was the last of her kind."

"From 'what you remember'?" asked Buster "You read the comic books and you don't know if she's the last or not?"

"It's a comic of an independent company. They're not easy to get. I only have issues #5, 7, 12, and 14."

"Well, maybe she bit somebody after those issues." said Plucky.

"It was never said if she could, but I guess it could be possible."

Back in the dome, things are not looking well for Babs. Cris was still moving at high speed, dragging her behind him. He headed for an open square, where stop having Babs fly past her and into a stand full of clay pots. He shifted back into his previous form, and took off the lasso.

"Okay, your not the usual cheetahs I fight." said Babs, dusting herself off "But you're not going to surprise me again." She then pulls out a gold and silver sword and went charging at Cris.

"Negative Spikes!" shouted Cris, and his jittes magical appeared in his hands. He uses them to block Babs' sword as she swung it. Not only was it successful, but Babs was somehow thrown back by the counter.

"Okay, NOW your not going to surprise me again." She charged at him again, but this time he dodged her. They kept going on like this for awhile. Babs dishing out furious attacks, and Cris dodging them easily. Then Babs stop to calm herself. She realized, despite being super strong, Cris was much faster in this persona and couldn't chase him head-on. So she held up her sword and waited. Cris saw this as an opportunity and went after her. But as he got close, Babs spun around and tripped him, making him drop the Jittes. She then made a quick stab at his back. Then a blinding flash appears and they both are back in the white room. Cris in his normal clothes; Babs still in her Wonder Woman costume.

"Yes!" cheered Buster "What did I tell ya. Babs has got this in the bag."

"Wonder Woman has made the final blow, _Babs Bunny_ is the victor of round 2." said the robot "_Babs Bunny_, choose your next character"

"All right, and I know exactly who's next." Babs then spin-changed and when she stopped, she was wearing a long orange wig, a plain black shirt with matching gloves, and baggy brown pants. "Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything." Cris just stood their, thinking hard who to be. "What's the matter, can't think of anything that can defeat someone with stylish moves and fast reflexes?"

"Fast reflexes?" responed Cris "That's it!" He then spin-changed. When he's done, he was fully cladded in dark green armor with blue arms. His head was concealed by a matching helmet, it had a dark-blue visor that covered his face, and swirls carved on both sides. On his chest was a gold hexagon-shaped ring. In it was an image of what anyone could make out was a lime green snail. In Cris' left hand was a gold scythe with a jagged blade. In his right, was a gold staff with a flat square on top, decorated with ram horns. On it was an image of a dog-like gargoyle. It looked like it was made of the same material as the image on his chest.

"What's the stitch?" Babs said with a slight giggle "Your going to beat a teen super spy, head chearleadering hero with Snailman?"

"You know what they say about slow and steady."

"Third match between Kim Possible and Darkstorm." said the robot "Now setting suitable location." In a blinding flash, the scenery changed into a rusty junkyard.

Babs was already jumping from pile to pile in persuit. "It's going to be hard to find a guy covered in junk in this place..." She stopped herself when she heard a clanging noise. She looked around and saw Cris standing in the open, stomping his staff to the ground.

"The guy is slipping." said Buster "First he thinks some guy in bulky armor can beat a super cool and agile fighter like Kim Possible, and now he's just standing their making noises."

"That is weird." replied Wally "In first match, he was much more tactical, and was at least formidable in the second. What is he up to?"

"Besides losing." joked Plucky, which made both him and Buster laugh.

"Hold it right their, Dorkstorm!" shouted Babs, which got Cris' attention. She then performed a impressive leap, but as she was in mid air. Cris holds out his staff, and the image kept flashing between the gargoyle and a dragon's head.

"By what creeps, what crawls, by what does not, Let all that grows recede and rot!" With that, the gargoyle actually came out of the staff, flew up and wrapped Babs in it's wings. It then phased out and Babs fell to the ground. She paused to look at herself, to see what that actually done. Her arms are now wrinkled and shaky. Her orange wig had become a silver-white color. And she could feel her joints ache as she moved. Somehow she became an old version of herself.

"What have you done to me?" asked Babs, in a raspy voice.

"And that's not even ALL I can do." The image on Cris' chest then started to glow, til it covered and reshaped his body. If no one could make out the symbol on his chest before, everyone can now. It was a camel sized snail that had a row of spikes on it's shell, long skinny arms with clawed hands, and a reptilian head with a huge horn that bend forward. The monster stared down at Babs, then let out a huge roar.

Buster, Babs, and Plucky(c) of Warner Bros.  
Wonder Woman(c) of DC Comics  
Raphiel(c) of Fred Perry  
Kim Possible(c) of Disney  
Darkstorm(c) of Hasbro  



	4. Round 4: Warrior Princess vs Lost Prince

"What in the..." said Buster "How did she turn old?"

"Obviously this guy's a magic user." said Wally "But I don't think it matters. Kim's grandmother can kick butt in her old age, so could Kim."

"I don't think that Kim's grandma got old THAT fast." said Plucky.

"Good point, but I still think she has a chance."

The creature that Cris turned into just spewed green flames from it's mouth. Babs dodged the blows, but she found it difficult with her advance age. A leg of her pants even got singed. She managed to escape. Cris changed back into his previous form and went after her. When she was at a fair distance, she took out a device that looked like a hairdryer but it had a grappling hook sticking out. She pointed it at Cris with shaking hands. She fired it but it missed him by half a foot and hit some button. Then alarms went off, and the ground started shaking. It then started to open downward, revealing a large vat of hot liquid metal. Both Babs and Cris tried to run for it, but it was too late. They started to fall. Cris manage to strike his scythe to the wall. He then turned into the snail monster and started to climb up. Babs manage to reload her hairdryer and shot a grappling hook around a curter from the ceiling. Normally, she would of been athletic enough to climb a rope real easy. But her aged body slowed her down to the point where Cris' snail-form was inches faster. Before Cris has gotten to the top, he turned his head and shot a big green fireball at Babs' rope. It broke and Babs started falling. But right before she hit the vat, a big flash of light appeared and she was back in the white room in her usual clothes, but still old.

"Wait, why do I still look like this?" asked Babs.

"Oh, almost forgot." said Cris as he pointed his staff at her. "_Power of rot, obscuring truth, what once was old restore to youth_." With that the gargoyle on his staff came out and engulfed Babs in its wings again, but this time when it disappeared she was back to normal. Once that was finished, he changed into his usual clothes.

"_Cris Prayer_ has won round 3." said the robot "You may now choose your next character."

"The water around me!" shouted Cris, who then did a spin-change. When he stoped, he was wearing blue armor with gold lining. His helmet had a pair of horns and a mouth piece that quickly split open to reveal his face. In his hands/paws was a trident that had a gold shaft and blue tips.

"What is with you and armor?" asked Babs "No matter, I know just who to use." She did a spin-change and ended up wearing a black breast plate with a leather skirt. In her hands/paws was a short sword and a chakram(bladed ring). "I'll teach you to make me old."

"Xena: Warrior Princess?" exclaimed Buster "Well that explains why we stopped at Hiliary's before we got here."

"Good choice." said Wally "Xena has the power to slay a god. She's perfect to fight Poseidon."

"Except that's not Poseidon." replied Plucky "It's Prince Ivar."

"You know who he is?"

"Yes, he's the Mystic Knights of Tag Bo Blah, Tin Tom Re, Tin-Tin...the fairy place."

"You actually watched that show?" asked Buster "You do realize everything Saban does is just a rip-off of some Japanese show.?"

"I'll have you know that, unlike the Power Rangers, Beatleborgs, and Masked Rider, the Mystic Knights was Saban's first live-action series NOT to be based on tokusatsu."

"Well can one of you tell ME who this guy is?" interrupted Wally.

"Okay, here's the short version." said Plucky, taking a deep breath before explaining "The show takes place in medieval Ireland where this evil queen tries to take over the Kingdom of Kells. Because of some prophecy about a legendary warrior, a wizard's assistant, a former thief, a lost prince (who this guy is), and the princess went off to look for this fairy kingdom. After they went through some test, the fairy king gave them elemental weapons and a pet dragon to fight the queen's monsters."

"Okay," said Buster "Let's just watch this fight."

"Forth match between Xena and Prince Ivar." said the robot "Now setting suitable location." In a blinding flash, the scenery changed to an open field, covered in green grass. Babs and Cris were at far ends of the field, ready to face each other. Babs performs a summersault, ready to do a sword slam. But Cris raises his trident, and it produced blue colored lightning. Not only did this give her an electrical shock, but it also pushed her back a few feet.

"Oh, metal sword verses lightning powers: not a good idea." said Wally.

When Babs got to her feet, she threw her chakram at Cris. Although it was a direct hit, it bounced off his armor without a scratch. Cris then turned his trident and gave another electric blast. Luckily, Babs dodged it in time and tried to move out of his reach.

"Okay, I'm facing a guy with an electric pitch fork, and wearing invincible armor." Babs thought, as she was running "How would Xena beat a guy like that? If he was Poseidon or Triton the disc thingy would have owned him already. What the heck is this guy?" She then dodged another bolt, and started to take notice. "And why does he keep turning that thing? Wait, if he needs to pause every once in awhile, then maybe." She then spots her chakram on the ground. As Cris let loose another blast, Babs dived to the chakram and tossed it at him. Cris defected it, but as he did so, Babs came in with her sword. They start to exchange blows for a while, then Babs succeeds in knocking the trident out of Cris' hands/paws, and it went flying. With that, his armor desovles and he's now in a blue outfit that made him look like a Persian soldier.

"Wait, that's your weakness?" said Babs "All I had to do was get rid of your weapon and you lose your armor?"

"Yes, but that's not all I can do." said Cris, as he holds out a straight sword. They then continued to fight. Cris was good, but Babs(as Xena at least) was better. She did a sweep kick, knocking Cris to the ground. Then she pinned him with one foot on his chest. She then held up her sword with both hands and swung it downward. But before it could hit, a blinding flash appeared. We now see Cris in his normal clothes, and Babs in the Xena costume, but she quickly changes back.

"All right!" cheered Buster "No one can defeat Xena. Babs is going to win this for sure."

"Don't be too sure about it." replied Plucky.

"What do you mean."

"Think about it." said Wally "Cris won the first match, Babs won the second match. Cris won the third match, Babs won the forth match."

"So your saying...?"

"This next one's the tie breaker."

Buster, Babs, and Plucky(c) Warner Bros.  
Kim Possible(c) Disney  
Darkstorm(c) Hasbro  
Ivar(c) Saban  
Xena(c) Renaissance Pictures  
Wally(c) Jose Ramiro  
Cris(c) yours truly 


	5. Round 5: the tie breaker

"Victory for round 4 goes to _Babs Bunny_." said the robot "_Babs Bunny_ has 2 wins and 2 loses. _Cris Prayer_ has 2 wins and 2 loses. Time for the match point. Since _Cris Prayer_ has chosen last, _Babs Bunny_ shall have the first choice of character."

"Okay, no more playing around." she said as she spun around. When she stopped, she was wearing a gi with its sleeves ripped off, a black belt, red combat gloves, and a red headband.

"Alright, I was hoping to get into that kind of fight," said Cris. He spun around, and when he stopped he was wearing Chinese style ropes that had a chain whip at his waist. But what were more noticeable were his physical features. The claws on his paws were a little longer, he had small green circles all over his face that looked like scales on a snake, and when he opened his mouth, he revealed a forked tongue. The first sight of this form freaked Babs out a bit.

Back at the booth, the guys were really freaked out by Cris.

"So when did Rath-Amon learn kung fu?" joked Wally.

"Final match between Ryu and Ying." said the robot "Now setting suitable location." And in a blinding flash, the scene changed to what looked like a shaolin temple. Both of them were standing on opposite sides of a large stone placemat. Cris makes the first move by using his chain whip. It quickly wrapped around Babs' legs, causing it her to trip and get dragged by Cris. But Babs got back her coordination, and leapt up with arms, did a spin in mid air, and broke the chain with a karate chop. The chain around her ankles was now loose, so she kicked them off and got back to her feet. Babs then went for a charging punch, but Cris quickly threw his broken whip aside and sidestepped to avoid the attack. She then made a spinning high kick, but Cris dodged that by squatting down with his arms spread like wings. Babs then threw a downward straight punch, but Cris rolled back, got up then performed a double punch that made contact. Babs replied that with a good left hook, but Cris grabbed hold of her arm and gi, and then tossed her.

"Left, right, left, up, circle, square, x, down, triangle..." said Plucky in a trance like state.

"What are you doing?" asked Buster.

"Sorry, force of habit."

Babs then moves her arms in a tai chi-like motion and puts both her hands on her right hip. A ball of white energy started to form.

"Hodokan!" shouted Babs as she pointed her palms at Cris, releasing the sphere of energy. But Cris crouched down, dodging the attack. "Hodokan, Hodokan, Hodokan!" Babs shouted as she produced several more balls of energy. But Cris evaded each attack effortlessly. It was going that way until, he made a great leap and spread his arms out like wings. Babs then threw an energy ball at Cris, knocking him to the ground.

"Here it comes," said Buster "The finishing blow."

Babs then try to perform the Hodokan one more time. But this one was deferent. It was taking her a little longer, and the ball of energy was bigger and sparked wildly. Babs was putting so much effort into it that she didn't notice Cris had his paw/hand in his robe as he got up.

"SUPER HODOKAN!" she shouted as she fire a huge beam from her palms.

BANG!

A gunshot can be heard and everything went white. When it cleared Babs and Cris were standing the opposite of each other in their normal clothes.

"I won, I WON!" shouted Babs.

"Negative," said the robot "This match was a draw."

"WHAT!"

"What!" said the guys.

"How is that even possible? It was an obvious win."

"But you over looked a detail," The robot then projected a holographic screen, showing the last few seconds of their fight. He paused it, and then zoomed in on Cris' paw, revealing he had a gun. Not a very fancy one. It was made of wood, and had some bronze parts like a 19-century flintlock.

"He had a gun?" said Babs "That's cheating."

"No on said he couldn't use a gun. Besides, here at Cosplay Arena we focus on acting in character first and fare play second. Ying does carry a short qiang within his robes."

"So, give us the tie breaker."

"You two only pay for a five battle match, and we need to get ready for the next challengers. Thank you for using drome 369." Just then a door opened up, leading the way out.

We now see Babs and Cris joining the others.

"One bullet," exclaimed Babs "You tied with me, because of one little bullet?"

"I think Cris has proven his point," said Buster "Sometimes lesser known characters are as good as popular ones."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"So where did you learn those awesome spin-change skills?" asked Wally "I've been to both Perfecto Prep and AMCE Loo and I've never seen you before."

"You don't think those are the only toon schools in the world, do you?" replied Cris.

"Good point."

"I would love to stay and chat some more, but I promised a friend I battle him after this. See ya." Cris then leaves.

"Well, I have to admit," said Babs "That was fun."

"Guys," said Plucky "I think we found a new hang out place."

me: Thank you for reading this guys. If you guys were wondering why this was so weird, it was suppose to be a loose parody of Chaotic. The way Jose Ramiro displayed costume changes in his fics made me think of it. Anyways, here comes the disclaimer.

Buster, Babs, and Plucky(c) of Warner Bros.  
Wally(c) of Jose Ramiro  
Cris Prayer(c) of yours truly

As costumes

Mario(c) of Nintendo  
Supergirl and Wonder Woman(c) of DC Comics  
Maxxor(c) of Chaotic Entertainment  
Ralphael(c) of Fred Perry  
Kim Possible(c) of Disney  
Darkstrom(c) of Hasbro  
Xena(c) of Renaissance Pictures  
Ivar(c) of Saban  
Ryu(c) of Capcom  
Ying(c) of Jeff Stone

For those of you Total Drama fans reading this, please check out my current poll at my profile page so I can continue "Total Drama Island: Crossover Edition". It would really help.


End file.
